I want your full attention
by frejahimitsu
Summary: marui ama niou lagi kencan tp niou kok kacang banget si? maaf ya ini fic gj summary-nya juga jelek maaf ya...


I want your full attention

Pairing : Niou x Marui

* * *

"Masaharu" suara kekasih niou masaharu memanggilny ,

"ada apa bunta-chan?"tanya niou dengan menggunakan nada yang seakan-akan dia tidak peduli

"ah.. masaharu jangan pake nada bicara kayak gitu donk, di dengernya ga enak"

"ah.. iya de maaf, uhum uhum... (sambil membersikan tenggorokannya) Kenapa sayang ku ?" niou menanyanya kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut .

"nah... gitu donk...hehe... oya masaharu besok sabtu mau pergi jalan-jalan ga?" marui mengajaknya sambil malu-malu.

"Cuma ngajak pergi doank ga ush ama malu-malu gitu kali haha" niou hanya tertawa sedangkan marui mukanya memerah,

"eh...Haru...! jadiny mau pergi ga?"

"ya pasti lah! Masa aku nolak si, hahahaa" niou hanya tertawa sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya marui yang mukanya terlihat ceria membara.

"YES! Bagus lah kalo gitu nanti kita ketemu di mall jam 10 pagi ya di depan Mcdonald" niou hanya mengangguk, dan marui langsung lari pergi entah kemana.

* * *

[hari sabtu]

[di depan Mcdonald]

"ah...mana si masaharu itu?" marui marah-marah sendiri sambil liat jam berkali-kali. "udh jam 10.30, blm dateng juga. Jangan-jangan dia bohong lagu kalo mw dateng, dasar tu petenshi jelek itu. Eh kalo dia jelek kok gw mau ya ama dia, buh..."

tak lama kemudian, tepatnya pukul 11, seseorang menggunakan jaket hitam dan berambut putih muncul sambil mencoba ngambil nafasny mungkin karena dia lari-lari jadi kecapean. "ha...ha..lloo bun...bunta..." sapa niou ngosngosan

"HARU KAMU LAMA BGT SI!!" teriak marui sambil nunjuk nunjuk jamny "sudah sejam aku nunggu km tau..."

niou hanya tersenyum dan meranggkul marui "bun-chan meskipun itu aku tetap dateng kan" "umm... iya juga si" jawab marui mukany sedikit memerah. "nah sekarang bunta mw ke mana?" tanya niou sambil melihat hpny.

"Aku pertama mau liat toko kue yang baru buka di lantai dasar, trus mau beli hadiah untuk papa ku yang besok ulang tahun dan yang paling banget kumau adalah...HEI NIOU MASAHARU DENGERIN DONK!!!"

Marui teriak ke arah niou tapi sepertiny niou tidak mendengar soalnya dia sedang bicara di telephone.

"oh.. iya gt ya.... masa si.... kenapa bisa gitu? Aneh de...ya sudah lah nanti lagi aku lagi ama bunta.....iya bunta, yang aku bilang temen setim aku yg lucu rambut merah itu"

Marui mendengar pembicaraan niou yang barusan dan iya sempet blushing *omg soo cute*

"oke de sampe nanti, bye bye" tuut...

"Masaharu tadi siapa?" marui menanya niou sambil memeluk tangannya.

"Oh td bukan siapa-siapa" niou menjawab sambil mengirim SMS di hpnya jadi iya benar-benar sibuk sendiri... "kenapa emangnya?" niou bertanya.

"ah ga apa apa"

Marui ingin sekali bersenang senang dengan niou di hari seperti ini, tertawa bersama, membuat lelucon, saling memberi pendapat yang ga nyambung, komentar ini dan itu. Tapi sayangny hari ini niou sibuk sekali dengan hpnya

"masaharu kamu ingin kemana lagi?" marui bertanya seperti itu tapi tetap saja niou masih asik memainkan hpnya.

"OI! Masaharuu!!" marui teriak sambil mengayunkan tangannya niou "hei! Bunta jangan di gituin donk tangan ku susah tw ngetik smsnya!" marui langsung meminta maaf. Tetapi marui tidak senang dengan perbuatan niou hari ini.

"Haru..." marui mulai pembicaraannya "kenapa kok kamu hari ini cuek banget ama aku, aku jadi bosen ni. Kalau begitu aku pulang sajalah" meskipun marui sudah bilang seperti itu niou tetap saja seperti iya tidak mendengarkan .

"ah terserah deH!" marui langsung meninggalkan niou sendirian, "woi! Bunta kamu mau kemana?"

Marui hanya lari sambil menangis menuju rumahnya... "bunta..." niou hanya berpikir seperti 'mengapa dia nangis seperti itu ya? Apa mungkin karena aku... ya tuhan!'

* * *

[di rumahnya marui]

Marui sampai rumah. Rumahnya sepi seluruh keluarganya pergi iya sendiri jaga rumah, sebetulnya si tadi iya ingin pergi ama keluarganya tp karena rencananya ingin bersenang-senang bersama niou, ya... jadinya iya mending pergi aja ama niou. Tapi ternyata iya malah menyesal.

"ih masaharu jelek, bego, gapunya otak, dasar egois, sensor" marui hanya dapat mengkomentar itu saja terhadap apa yang barusan terjadi.

Iya setelah itu marui ingin mecoba untuk melupakannya, iya mandi air hangat untuk coba melupakannya,

"hmm...enaknya...lebih enak di bandingin makan kue di lapangan tennis, Eh... itu mah enakny beda"

Marui sengaja lama-lamaan di kamar mandi, main air dan main busa-busa dari sabunnya itu.

Setelah iya selesai mandi, iya melihat jam ternyata masih jam 6 sore. "ku kira udah jam 8 atau 9, soalnya aku biasanya pulang malem kalo abis jalan ama masaharu itu. Haru... kira-kira kamu lagi apa ya?"

TING TONG, TING TONG

"ah iya tunggu sebentar!" marui bingung 'kira-kira siapa ya yang dateng ke rumahku jam segini, ini kan jam kencan (biasanya). Apakah mungkin mama papa sudah pulang?"

Pada saat marui membuka pintunya, iya melihat sosok manusia yang iya kenal dan iya cintai, tapi sekarang iya sebel.

"hai bunta" sapa niou

"masaharu....NGAPAIN KAMU KE RUMAH KU SEGALA!!??" karena marui sangat marah jadi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"aku datang ke sini mau minta maaf ama kamu" niou menjawab dengan lembut.

"minta maaf? Untuk apaan?"

"soal hal yang tadi"

"yang tadi mana?"

"ah! Lupain aja, bunta"

"kenapa si masaharu!"

Karena niou jadi mulai kesel iya langsung memegang lengan marui menariknya dan mencium marui agak kasar

"masaharu..."

"bunta, aku tau apa yang kulakukan tadi itu salah, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, janji, bener-bener janji..."

"beneran kamu janji..."

"iya aku janji"

"ow your sweet masaharu... tapi td kamu smsan ama siapa?"

"ow tadi itu kakak aku yang sekarang lagi di sapporo"

"ah... kakak kamu kenapa ga bilang aja?"

"kamu ga nanya"

Muka marui langsung memerah, dan niou langsung mencium marui lagi, kali ini lembut dan iya mulai melumat bibirny marui..pelan..pelan... sampai iya membawa marui ke sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Marui hanya tergeletak lemas di bawah niou, "masaharu..." terdengar suara marui yang membisiki kuping niou

"ya..." niou menjawab sambil menjilati lehernya "kamu jangan pulang dulu ya.. kita main main dulu disini" niou tersenyum dan mencium marui penuh nafsu.

Owari

* * *

yap itu udh slesai maaf ya jelek bgt soalnya aku ga pinter buat fict

semoga ada yang review

thx


End file.
